


In A Jar

by arc852



Series: G/t Sanders Sides OneShots [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, Fear, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Guilt, Happy Ending, Jars, Slight Panic, angst with fluff, being/feeling trapped, borrower!logan, human!patton, logicality - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: Logan gets trapped in a jar and must now face the human who did it.





	In A Jar

 Being in a jar was not fun. Logan would know. It was much to cramped for his tastes and he was forced to pull his knees in. The walls were too smooth to even attempt to climb and the glass blurred the outside world. The worst thing though, was just how small, helpless and  _trapped_  he felt.

 He briefly wished the human who put him in here wouldn’t come back, but it was a stupid thought. Of course the human would come back. Curiosity was in their nature, they wouldn’t just ignore something like him.

 Footsteps shook his foundation and he looked toward the door to see the human. He looked surprised for a moment, before smiling wide. Logan had a feeling the human had been questioning whether he was real or not. And now that answer was clear.

 The human walked toward him and Logan felt his body tense. His teeth grit together and he pushed back against the wall as much as he could. Wishing for a moment that the rules of the universe would stop working just long enough for him to fall through. The human finally stopped when he was leaning right over him.

 “Hey there little guy.” The human spoke softly. There was no trace of any sort of negative tone that Logan could point out. Though that did nothing to quiet his fears.

 “Sorry about the jar…that probably wasn’t the best decision I could have made, in hindsight.” The human said, wincing at his own words. Logan, though still quite fearful, did his best to keep a calm exterior and raised an eyebrow up at the human.

 “Anyway! Let’s get you out of there, hm?” The human reached out his hand, the appendage wrapping around the jar. The sight alone caused a crack in his mask and a flash of panic overtook his expression for just a second.

 But it was enough time for the human to notice.

 He brought the jar up to his face with a concerned frown.

 “Hey, no, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt ya.” The frown was replaced with a soft smile and Logan just barely got a glimpse of it before his world tilted. He tried to hold onto the sides of the jar, but it proved to be no use as a gentle shake jostled him just enough to have him lose his grip and fall.

 Right onto the human’s hand.

 Logan quickly sat up, staring into the human’s blue eyes. The human stared back with a grin. Logan thought about saying something, but his attention was soon focused on the human’s free hand, coming toward him. Logan braced himself, but opened his eyes when all that happened was the human’s finger petting from the top of his head to his lower back. The borrower grit his teeth in frustration.

 “You are  _so cute_.” The human whispered in awe and Logan glared. The human didn’t seem to notice. “I’m Patton by the way! Do you have a name? Oh! Can you even speak?” As ‘Patton’ thought over the question, Logan had decided that he had had enough.

 “ _Yes_ , I can speak and I would greatly appreciate it if you  _stopped petting me_.” Patton looked at Logan, shocked he was speaking. But soon his expression turned to one of guilt and Logan felt the petting stop and the hand lift away. Logan had to admit, he was surprised. He had not been expecting Patton to  _actually_  stop.

 “I-I’m sorry.” Patton mumbled out. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Logan blinked, surprised the human was now…apologizing.

 “Did you want to be put down?” Patton asked. Logan nodded his head vigorously.

 “Yes, very much so.” Patton nodded back and carefully set his hand down on the table to allow Logan to get off. Which he did, rather quickly. Logan watched as the hand lifted away and Patton took a step back, hands clasped together in front of him and still looking very guilty.

 This was not at all how Logan expected this to go.

 “…Thank you.” Logan said, after some hesitation. Patton smiled at him.

 “Of course! I’m sorry again for all of that, I, uh, I guess I just got too excited when I saw you and wasn’t thinking…” Patton’s voice trailed off and he looked away. Logan fidgeted, not knowing what to do. It would be best for him to escape, his exit was only a short run behind him after all, but…he would be lying if he said the human hadn’t interested him.

 “It’s…understandable.” And it was, for a human. Logan had no doubt that if the roles were reversed he would be much the same way. Possibly worse. He did not like the thought, but he couldn’t deny it either. He cleared his throat. “My name is Logan.”

 Patton blinked, before a large grin overtook his face. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Logan!” Patton reached out his hand and Logan flinched back, fearing he was going to grab him again. But instead, Patton stopped just short of him and held out a finger. Logan realized what the human was getting at and he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he reached out to shake it.

 “It’s…surprisingly nice to meet you as well, Patton.” Patton grinned as he took his hand back, letting it fall to his side.

 “Oh! Do you want to join me for lunch? I was gonna order chinese.” Logan thought for a moment. He had to admit, the chance to have warm food was tempting.

 “It depends. Are you giving me an actual choice?” Logan decided to ask. Patton furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 “Huh? Of course.” Logan hummed.

 “So you would not stop me if I decided to leave.” Patton seemed to get what Logan was truly asking and his eyes widened.

 “Oh, of course not! I’m…sorry if I made it seem that way.” There the human went, apologizing  _again_. “I won’t force you to stay. You can leave whenever you want.” Logan hummed, a bit skeptical of the human. So, he decided to test it.

 “Alright, then I will have to pass on the food. I must be going.” He saw Patton deflate, but he didn’t move.

 “Oh…okay.” He saw Patton put on a very clearly fake smile. “Goodbye then!” Logan turned around and walked to his exit, giving Patton plenty of time to do something about his departure. But he did nothing. He stayed were he was and simply watched Logan disappear into the walls.

 Logan could barely believe it.

 He took a look in the small peephole, watching as the human’s smile fell. He sighed and turned to leave. He truly was not going to do  _anything_  about Logan leaving.

 Huh.

 Before the human could exit the room, Logan came back in. “On second thought,” he called out, causing Patton to start and turn around with surprise on his face. Logan smiled. “I think I  _will_  join you for lunch.”

 Patton grinned.


End file.
